A Meal Worthy of Sesshomaru
by StoriedFabric
Summary: [One-shot] Rin prepares a careful meal for her mate, Sesshomaru, in the hopes that he will accept it the second time around.


**RIN'S SECOND OFFERING OF FOOD**

"Rin you fool, what do you think you're doing? For a woman of your station to be seen in the kitchen is...is..." fumbled Master Jaken, as he tried to grasp just the right word.

"Master Jaken, I just want to ensure that Sesshomaru gets a nice meal when he gets back. I am only doing what a woman is supposed to do!" I said, trying to convince him.

But as always, Master Jaken always made sure to get the last word.

"Fool, you are not just any woman! You are the Lady of the Western Lands and you are not a peasant any longer, you have servants who to do your bidding! Oh...if Sesshomaru-sama saw you here, he would surely kill me." whined Jaken uncontrollably.

Master Jaken is right. I really should not be seen in the kitchen, for I am the Lady of the Western Lands. But every woman, regardless of her station, surely gets the urge to cook for her mate once in a while? Only for me, it isn't just once in a while. I have harbored this urge ever since I first met Sesshomaru as a little girl...

"...not to mention, that is so human!" continues Master Jaken.

I sigh, as I examine the bloody flesh of the wild boar killed only ten minutes ago.

Perhaps it is human of me to want to have the table laden with nourishment for my mate, once he gets back from home.

In any case, I have closely observed the eating habits of Sesshomaru and have developed a recipe. I only hope Sesshomaru chooses to eat my offering of food this time, unlike the last time I offered it to him...

I smile in recollection as I chop the juicy flesh of the wild boar. I am making a medley of sorts because along with the flesh of the wild boar, I also have the meat of a wild horse, a deer, and a cheetah. I had asked Sesshomaru's trusted advisor, Inurah, to hunt them for me. I had half a mind of making him a meal too, as thanks for his services but then I thought better of it; since I am already overstepping my station by cooking for Sesshomaru. Not to mention, dog demons are possessive and I don't think Sesshomaru would like it at all if I cooked for his advisor! So I will play it safe the first time around and see how far I can go...

As I move on to chopping the flesh of the wild horse, I realize that I can get away with just about anything with Sesshomaru. Since I have served Sesshomaru in three ways - before he left me in Kaede's village, I was his ward; after I rejoined him, I became his official companion; and after a year or two, I became his mate - in all three positions, he never once denied me anything, as long as it was safe. I smile at the thought. _My Sesshomaru is so kind..._

"Rin, why did you pick the flesh of a boar, deer, horse, and cheetah?" asked Jaken.

"Hm? Oh I picked the wild boar because of its strength, the cheetah because of its speed, the deer and horse because of their elegance. So the combination of strength, speed, and elegance resembles Sesshomaru, don't you think?" I asked brightly.

Master Jaken did not look impressed.

"That is all very well Rin but how do you know they will taste good? It is so like you to think of what they mean instead of how they taste, oh!" admonished an impatient Jaken.

"Well I am sure they will taste just as good as they look. That reminds me, I did feel bad about killing the horse and the deer. They are such noble creatures and so pleasant to look at too..." I rambled, in my own little world.

"Ohhh, I have a bad feeling about this! And who in the blazes cares about killing a horse and a deer! You humans are so sentimental, it's disgusting!" said Master Jaken, shaking his head.

I giggle. Some things never change.

As I finished chopping the deer and the cheetah, I put them in the mixing bowl along with the wild boar and the horse. I made sure to chop them all unevenly, so they retained a wild, rustic look to them. I had drained the blood juices from all four animals before the chopping and poured the mixed juices into the bowl with the chopped meats. I mixed them all together while adding the fragrant herbs I collected from our travels. I did not cook the meats for a reason. Sesshomaru (as all demons) does not eat cooked meat, since the raw juices and flavour in them is almost non-existent.

I give a reassuring smile to Master Jaken and head on over to our private chambers. I decided to carry the food to our quarters, where there is an attached dining room. We use this private dining room when we want to eat in our own company. Usually, we dine in the formal dining room with Master Jaken, Sesshomaru's advisors, and any guests that happen to join us. I arranged the dining table with pretty cutlery and fresh branches from the trees in the Palace Gardens. I carefully laid the main dish in the centre of the table - again hoping it will do well with Sesshomaru.

I then had a shower to get the smell of the bloody animals off me. I sprayed myself with fragrant oils and donned a pretty floral kimono. I wore my hair loose with little flowers scattered all over them. Sesshomaru loves it when I scatter flowers all over my loose long hair. He might not say it out loud but he has come to love flowers as much as I do!

* * *

As I greeted Sesshomaru from his meeting, I noticed his eyes taking in the sight of the flowers in my hair most appreciatively. I smiled in response and lead him to our private dining area. His eyes widen in surprise at seeing the spread before him. He quickly looks to me for an explanation.

I nervously knot my hands together.

"Sesshomaru my dear, I know you don't like eating human food, so I took the risk of preparing a meal fit for a demon. I hope you don't mind. I just wanted to make my mate a meal but it's alright if you don't want -"

He clutched one of my hands on his shoulders.

"What makes you think I don't want it?" His eyes shone dangerously.

I gulped, clearly confusing his teasing for anger.

"Because you refused my offering of food that first time, remember?"

"Then you should know that I would be a fool to refuse you the second time around, my mate." He said, his eyes amused.

I smile.

I give him a soft kiss on the nose.

"Thank you, my love. But please, I want your honest opinion. If you only knew how scared Master Jaken was at my cooking you a meal!" I giggled, scooping a spoonful of the medley into Sesshomaru's plate.

I steal a look at him and notice that he is gazing at me most lovingly.

"Feed me, beloved." He says.

I looked at him in surprise. A daiyoukai being fed like a child by his mate? Would Sesshomaru really want that?

"Are you sure, dearest?" I ask, unsure.

He strokes my hair.

"Yes." he says softly.

As I feed him the first mouthful, I watch him closely. His eyes widen in surprise and as he swallows, he gives me an amused smile.

"What's so funny?" I ask curiously.

"It tastes like nothing I've ever tasted before and is surprisingly irresistible. Just what secret potion did my Rin put in there to make her daiyoukai obsessed with it?" He asked lovingly, his forehead touching mine.

"Never you mind." I said, patting his cheek.

"Eat up, my love." I said, as I fed him another spoonful.

With the dish all gone, I make a casual remark that I was planning to save some for Inurah, Sesshomaru's advisor, who helped me get the ingredients for this meal.

Sesshomaru growls and grabs me close, intentionally revealing his fangs.

"You - Will - Not - Make - This - Meal - For - Anybody - Else - Mate." He warns.

"Not even you dear brother, Inu-"

"ESPECIALLY - NOT - HIM!"

I free myself from him, bursting in laughter, unable to contain myself. His eyes look at me still intent and possessive, close to pouting. I run from him, while he eagerly runs to catch me. I squeal at the thrill of the game.

Just then, a door opens and Inukimi, Sesshomaru's mother, walks in. Her eyes widen in surprise at the scene before her. Sesshomaru did not notice, as his eyes were still very much focused on catching me, his mate.

I blushed in embarassment upon seeing her witnessing our playfulness.

"Uh Sesshomaru, stop." I warn.

He comes to an abrupt stop, raising one of his eyebrows at me and looking to see what had caused my face to heat up.

His eyes widens at his mother.

"Well Sesshomaru, I always knew you were going to eat that human one day. " Inukimi says, smug; clearly mistaking our game for a hunt.

Sesshomaru looks at me, a twitch in his eyes and I giggle.

"Mother, I would ask that you knock next time." said Sesshomaru curtly, while putting an arm around me.

**THE END**


End file.
